


A Pregnant Slumber

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Barry comes home to a sleepy, very pregnant wife. Product of the 100 words a day challenge I'm participating in on Tumblr.





	A Pregnant Slumber

Barry got off early. He was so excited. It was Family Game Night at the West household, and he and Iris were in charge of the brownies. He had promised his loving wife that he would be home in time to help her make brownies since her belly had gotten so big that it was nearly impossible for her to do anything. Especially with her carrying twins, Barry wanted her off of her feet as much as possible. 

He made a quick stop at the store grabbing a few last minute things for game night. When he finally made it home, he noticed that the house was unusually quiet. 

“Iris?” he called out. She had been working from home recently, and even though he knows that it kills her to sit down it’s for her own safety and comfort. 

He waited a beat for her to answer and when she didn’t, he went looking for her. He didn’t have to look far, she was lying on the couch, her laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of her. She was asleep, and Barry let out a content sigh. She’d been sleeping alot lately. Sometimes he would come home, and she would cuddle up next to him as he ate dinner on the couch, and before he could get a word out, she was asleep. He wasn’t mad, he couldn’t be mad. She was growing two full humans in that belly of hers. 

Making his way around the couch, he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. Eyes blinking furiously, she was awake almost as soon as his lips touched her head. 

“Hi,” she mumbled. 

“Hey,” he said softly, brushing the hair from out of her face. 

“What time is it?” she asked.

“It’s only a little after 3, I got off early.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed in content. 

“Do you wanna make some brownies for tonight?” he asked, and she nodded her head.

“Five more minutes,” she said, her eyes closing, and Barry smiled. 

“Alright.”

*****

Five minutes later, Iris was still deeply asleep in the living room, and Barry just didn’t have it in him to wake her, so he tidied up the house. He took a relaxing bath, trying to pass up as much time as possible. 

He emerged from his bath, dressed himself in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and made his way back downstairs. Iris was still sleeping peacefully on the couch, so he quietly made the brownies. 

****

Just like clock-work, Iris woke up to the smell of warm fudge filling her nostrils. She slowly sat up on the couch, her eyes immediately landing on the unfinished article on her laptop before her. She sighed, momentarily distracted from the heavenly smell that woke her from her slumber. 

Before she could blink, her handsome husband was standing in front of with a smirk on his face, his hands behind his back.

“What?” she asked cautiously. 

His smirk got bigger until it turned into a smile, and he swung his arm from behind his back, revealing a small plate, a not so small brownie sitting on it. 

“For you m’lady,” he said, handing her the plate. 

Iris didn’t think she had ever smiled so big. This tall, loving dork was all hers. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, taking a bite of her favorite dessert. 

Her bliss was cut short though when the chocolate goodness reminded her of the promise she made to her dad earlier that week.

“Crap!” she said.

“What?” Barry asked, concern immediately lacing his voice.

“Nothing, I’m fine,” she reassured him, “It’s just, I promised dad I was going to make brownies for tonight. Oh God, what time is it? We need to be going.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Barry soothed, kneeling down in front of her. “Breathe. It’s fine. It’s only a little after 6, we have plenty of time to make it to Joe’s, and I already made the brownies. How do you think you got one, silly?”

“You make enough brownies for our food obsessed family?”

Barry laughed. “Yes honey, you know… I am the fastest baker in Central City.”

Iris smirked, teasingly, “you’re only saying that because Jesse baked circles around you last year.”

“Hey, she cheated, and we will have our re-match.”

Iris laughed, the sound eliciting pure joy from Barry’s heart as he looked at her like she was the most beautiful women in the world. And she was to him, glowing with pure happiness that only being pregnant with life’s most precious gifts could bring

“Earth to Barry,” Iris waved her hand in front of his face, effecively pulling him from his thoughts.

“Huh?” 

“I said, are you ready to go?” 

“Yeah, yeah, are you?” he asked.

“As soon as you help me up and help me put some shoes on, I will be,” she said and Barry smiled.

He flashed over to the front door to grab her shoes and put them on her feet. He grabbed her hand, and gently lifted her off the couch. Pressing a kiss to her cheek, he led her slowly out of the house and into the car. He sped into the house to turn off the lights, lock the doors, and grab the brownies. A few seconds later, he was in the car, pulling out of the driveway heading to Joe’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Fluff is always needed :)


End file.
